


read skies cause time don't exist

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluffy Ending, Lap Dances, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Some Plot, Stripper Louis, Stripper Niall, Strippers & Strip Clubs, idk - Freeform, kinda lol, not rly plot heavy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: louis loves being an exotic dancer, but he loves zayn more.





	read skies cause time don't exist

Louis usually loved his job, and not many people could say that with honesty, whether you were flipping burgers or working at a high end law firm somewhere, chances are you hated your job. However, Louis’ job didn’t consist of stress and deadlines and the daily grind of the typical nine to five deal, rather, his job relieved stress. He loved nothing more than to come into work and show off his beautiful body and be showered with praise, attention, and most importantly, lots and lots of cash.

The best part about his chosen profession as an “exotic dancer” (he didn’t really like being called a stripper - even though that was what he was. he preferred being called a dancer, because he felt he was quite skilled at the ‘dancing’ he did, and “stripper” made him sound cheap). was that his boyfriend was 100% okay with him doing it.

Not that he’d care if he dated someone who didn’t approve, hell, his last relationship ended precisely because his partner wanted him to quit stripping. Needless to say, he didn’t quit.

However, it felt nice to him to have such a supportive boyfriend who was 100% accepting of his job, and didn’t get insecure about it or think less of Louis because of it.

His boyfriend even drove him to work every night.

“I hope you have a good day at work today babe,” Zayn said as he parked his car into the parking lot of the Gentleman’s Club.

“Love you,” Louis replied as he grabbed his bag with a change of clothes inside.

“Love you too honey,” Zayn kissed Louis’ cheek as his boyfriend exited the car with his bag of clothes slung around his shoulder.

Louis then walked into the building through the back door after swiping his employee card through the slot, and he entered the locker area, where all of the other dancers were stretching, changing, or applying makeup or glitter to themselves. He walked over to his designated locker and began to change into a skin-tight peach coloured bodysuit.

“Tommo!” Louis turned around to see the smile of his fellow exotic dancer and best friend, Niall changing right next to him. 

“How’re ya doing Neil?” 

“Not too good, Tommo,” Niall said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, “ One of these jealous twats in here accused me of sleeping with Haz, and another one hid my glitter.” It was no secret that Niall was sleeping with their boss, Mr. Styles, and a lot of the other guys very obviously resented him for it. Hell, Louis would be a bit jealous too, if he didn’t have a well off, attractive and supportive boyfriend of his own.

“But aren’t you sleeping with him?” Louis asked as he shut his locker.

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can throw it in me face,” Niall grumbled.

Louis began to stretch, kneeling down and stretching his left leg behind him, “Don’t let them get to you. They're just jealous cunts who wish they were you,” He switched to his right leg, before sliding down into a split.

“Anyway,” Niall changed the subject, “What’s been going on with you?”

“Not much really, nothing other than Zayn’s graduating from law school in about a week, so that’s great,” Louis did a few more stretches as he spoke.

“That’s fuckin’ great. Tell him I said congratulations. Maybe we can all go out for a pint together,” Niall began to do a few stretches of his own.

Louis began to reply, but then the stage lights began to come on, signalling to the dancers that patrons were beginning to arrive, and it was time to get on their respective stages.

“I’ll talk to you later, Tommo,” Niall said as he began to head out of the locker room, and everyone else began to naturally filter out.

***

Patrons quickly began to fill the venue, and as usual, most were naturally drawn to Louis as he so effortlessly worked the pole. He didn’t just spin around and shake his bum like some of his rivals - although he did shake his bum quite a bit because his bum was part of the reason why he was so popular in the first place.

Bills flew in his direction as he continued to slide and glide and shake and move his body in such sinful and erotic ways, but what really earned him big for the night was when he slipped out of that peach bodysuit, baring his entire body to the men who were already completely and totally gone for him. He was a stripper after all. (Even if he didn’t like the term.)

Louis probably earned more that night than he has in months.

***  
“Sorry babe. Fell asleep last night. Love you <3”

Louis rolled over in bed as he read the text he received from Zayn the next morning. Zayn never came back to the club to pick him up, so he had to call an über to get back home, and when he got home, Zayn was already knocked out cold.

He rubbed his eyes and began to send a text back.

“It’s alright. I understand. Where are you @ now though ?”

He received a text back in a matter of minutes.

“Picking up my cap and gown for graduation :) Do u have to work today?”

“Yeah…but i’m off tomorrow so we can chill together !”

Louis then sat his phone down back onto the nightstand and began his morning hygiene rituals.

***  
Soon enough, night fell and Louis found himself at the Gentleman's Club as usual, being showered in cash and compliments. 

Tonight, someone requested a private dance from him, in the V.I.P room. He hasn’t really been asked for a lap dance in a while - despite easily being one of the most popular dancers, he was also one of the most expensive, charging a flat rate of 1,000 quid just for a lap dance, but the satisfaction of having him grinding in your lap and whispering all kinds of erotic things to get you all hot and bothered was worth it.

-

Soon enough, Louis was left in the V.I.P room with his patron - a man in his late 30s who looked pretty affluent judging by the designer clothing he wore.

“Baby, why don’t you come over here and dance for me,” he called out as he sat on the velvet loveseat in the room.

“Of course,” Louis purred as he glided onto his lap. and began to softly move his hips in slow circles, teasing his client.

“What’s your name, love?” 

“Peach,” Louis replied, as that was his alias when it came to exotic dancing. 

“No love, I mean your real name,” he asked again as he threw his hands behind his back.

“Erm… Peach,” Louis was taught as soon as he started dancing to never give out his real name - even just first names - because the men who visited the club could get quite mental and start stalking the dancers who worked there.

The client sensed the annoyance in Louis’ voice, so he just laid back and let him give him what he paid for.

Louis swirled his hips onto the man’s lap and grinded and rolled his body against his. One of the reasons his lap dances were so expensive was because of the way he could really throw himself into the mood and make it seem like he’s just as aroused as the customer is, as he whispered dirty things into his ear, but that was all part of the part he played so well.

Sometimes to his detriment.

“Hey, whaddya say I give you an extra 300 quid to get you to wrap those pretty little lips ‘round m’cock” The man said once the predetermined time period for his private time alone with Louis was up.

“Erm… I don’t shag for money and if I did, I’d want more than just a lousy 300 quid,” That was partially a lie - he no longer performs sexual services for money, but he has before. Sure, he didn’t do it a lot, but he has on occasion. The last person to pay him for sex paid him 10,000 quid, and that person was Zayn.

“Okay then. I’ll make it 500,” the client bargained with him, pulling out his wallet.

“Sir, I think you should leave,” Louis huffed, “I have other clients.”

The man started to get slightly annoyed with Louis’ refusals, “Look, just take the money and do it. What, dya want another thousand for it? I know you’re only doing this because you want more outta me.”

“Sir, I’m going to call security if you don’t leave.” 

“Listen here you little slag. You’re going to give me what I paid for and you’ll enjoy it.” The man harshly slapped Louis’ bum, causing him to wince.

That was when Louis called security down to the room to get rid of the patron - who had now turned surly and violent.

Luckily, Security came down in an instant and Louis wasn’t harmed whatsoever, and the entitled, rude man was tossed out and the proper authorities were called.

This was one of the few instances in which Louis didn’t enjoy his job - when the men got creepy and/or violent with him.

***

Louis was grateful when closing time rolled around. After the night he just had, all he wanted was to snuggle up under the covers with Zayn and have a well deserved rest.

“How was your night baby?” Zayn asked when Louis entered the car.

“Not good,” Louis confirmed as he put his seatbelt on, “Not good at all.”

Zayn backed out of the parking lot and began to drive. “What do you mean? What happened to you?” he asked with concern.

“Some bloke I had to give a lap dance to. At first he was mildly annoying, but then he started demanding that I blow him and he got pissed when I said no and called me a slag.”

Zayn felt himself getting angry. How dare someone treat his Louis like that?.

“What the fuck? He didn’t hurt you did he?” 

“I mean he slapped my arse after he got mad at me. It still stings,” Louis said with a small whimper.

“I wish I would have been there so I could have stopped that from happening. I would’ve put the little twat in his place,” Zayn grumbled under his breath as he pulled into the driveway of their flat.

“I know babe, and that’s why I love you,” Louis replied, “Right now I just wanna sleep the whole thing off and try to forget about it. I’m glad I have tomorrow off, I don’t really feel like going back there now.”

“Tomorrow how about we just relax together. We can watch a few movies or binge some shows, and maybe if you’re up to it, we can shag” Zayn suggested as he held Louis by the small of his back as they walked into their flat.

“I think I’d like that a lot. I’m always up to shag. You know that,” Louis said with a yawn, making it obvious that he was sleepy.

“Mmm well, tomorrow I’ll see just how up for it you are babe. We could do it right now if you want?”

Louis rubbed his eyes , “Too tired. I need t’sleep…. But i’ll be up for it after I get some sleep.”

And soon, he collapsed into the bed and fell asleep within moments.

***

The next day was quite a peaceful change of pace to his regular schedule - Although he worked nights, his daytime schedule was usually filled with picking out the perfect outfit for that night, and the preparation for said night.

Today, he could just lay in bed in his pink satin robe as Zayn held him in his arms and occasionally stroked his hair, or kissed his cheek as they binge watched Stranger Things together.

Although to be honest, they weren't really paying attention to the show. They had other things on their minds.

 

“You know, we really haven’t shagged in a long time,” Louis brought up casually.

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause we’ve both been so busy lately. Me with law school and you with your job,” Zayn added.

“That was my way of saying I want to,” Louis said bluntly.

“Right now?”

“I mean, yeah. If you want,” Louis said. “I honestly just want you to rim me.”

“Yeah? You want me to eat you out? Will that make you feel better?” Zayn asked for confirmation. 

“Yeah love, I miss feeling you between my legs,”

“I miss being between your legs,” Zayn said with a low growl as he gave Louis a quick peck on the lips and continued to nip at his neck to get him in the mood, which didn’t take long considering Louis was the one who broached the topic in the first place. Louis even rolled over onto his back and spread his legs to give Zayn more access.

Soon enough, clothes were discarded and both of them were marked completely around the neck and chest area, and Zayn was just playing with Louis’ pert nipples to get him even more aroused.

“C’mon, are you going to eat me out or not?” Louis asked impatiently, bucking his hips up and whining.

“Patience love,” Zayn scolded, lightly tugging on Louis’ nipple and causing Louis to wince a little and suck his teeth, “Wanna hear you beg for it.

“Zaynie…” Louis whined again, “Please eat me out. Wanna feel your tongue, wanna feel your… I want your beard to scrape my thighs and leave me burning for days, please eat me.”

And then Zayn quickly dove between Louis’ legs - first kissing his left cheek to tease him further, and to soothe the spot where he was slapped last night, before he folded Louis’ legs up to his head and softly tonguing his hole.

Zayn buried his face between Louis’ bum cheeks and licked and sucked at his rim for what felt like hours because of how he refused to rush in - he took his time and tongue kissed his hole softly and slowly, sinfully twirling his tongue and making Louis cry out in euphoria.

Zayn continued eating Louis out and he even wanked him off a bit, until Louis came with a loud dry sob, and of course, Louis then returned the favor, in the form of a blowjob.

It wasn’t exactly a full on shag, but by the end of it, they were both passed out with eyes glazed over and chests heaving.

***

Soon enough, the day passed and it was time for Louis to be thrown back into the daily grind - or nightly grind - of his job, and as much as he did, in fact, love his job, he planned on playing hooky tonight and calling in sick, because all he wanted to do was just spend more time with Zayn.

So, when he woke up, he called his boss and told him he wouldn’t be coming in that night because he had come down with the flu - which was an obvious lie, but all of the compliments, attention and validation from random men couldn’t compare to spending time with the man he loves.


End file.
